baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Species
Children All races believe themselves to be children of Baolynn. They designate themselves into three different trees: hand, claw, or root. Humans are used as a biological preliminary. Many races have long lifespans, making them physically age slower and not always "look their age". Therefore, ages are written as either #R or #H. R stands for real, as in how old they actually are. H stands for human, as in how old they appear to a human. Children Of The Hand They're the most human species. They comprehend that they're an individual, capable of speech, have cultures, and organized societies. They're aliased Hand Children or abbreviated as CotH. Children Of The Claw They're the most bestial species. They cannot comprehend that they're an individual, incapable of speech, cannot use tools, and their societies are often packs or herds. They're aliased Claw Children or abbreviated as CotC. Children Of The Root They're the most botanical species. They're aliased Root Children or abbreviated as CotR. Genetics IRL I felt like speaking about this before I start singing Blood by My Chemical Romance. Realistically, alot of these Hand Children and Claw Children wouldn't be able to breed due to too many evolutionary differences and postzygotic issues. The latter probably being a larger issue. The offspring would be miscarriages, I think. Or maybe they'd be born alright, but sterile, like mules. But again, it's a fantasy world where I'm allowed to take liberties. Assuming the pregnancy and birthing would go smoothly with a healthy, live offspring, I've concocted a list of the different blood types. The sterile rates are averages because y'know, again, genetics, fertility, and age, but I need consistencies. In humans, females between the ages of 12-45 are fertile, although their peak is between 19-26, ~50% pregnancy rate. After that, it tapers off. In Baolynn As a general rule, if the parents are of similar appearing races, the baby will be fine. This is why half-humans are so common plus the fact that humans have three instincts: befriend, kill, and fuck. Despite getting equal genes from both parents, the sire's traits are more dominant in the offspring. This is a real concept with plenty of research behind it, besides the fact of what I find to be common sense. The purer the blood, the higher social privilege the offspring has. Kinda like white privilege. * Purebloods: An offspring of purely one race, like Kai Nagasei. Have a 0% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Halfbloods: An offspring that has pureblood parents of different races. Ex: Wood elf sire and umbraeth dam, like Ysabeth Valentine. Have a 25% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. ** Demideities are the only halfbloods to have a 100% sterile chance and full Sicarith chance. ** For ages, add the maturity ages together, then divide by two. Same for lifespan ages. ** If a Nokiarith mates with a Sicarith, the child has a 50% to be a Nokiarith, 40% to be a partial Sicarith, and 10% to be a full Sicarith. Brown, blue, and green eyes respectively. I like to roll a 6-sided die and use that as a percentage. 6 = 60%, which rounds to 50% = Nokiarith. * Quarterbloods: An offspring that has one halfblood parent and one pureblood parent, like Jasper Zolnervolk. Have a 50% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Mixbloods: An offspring that has halfblood parents. Can be considered mutts of sorts. Ex: Father is half saccitor, half dark elf, while the mother is half orc, half human, like Ringzy Etua. Have a 100% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. Afflictions Affliction in of itself is a noun that describes something that causes pain or suffering, but the way I apply it here is just a neutral term to describe blessings, curses, illnesses, and the like. * Blessing: Something you want to receive. * Curse: Something you don't want to receive. * Illness: Something you accidentally get. Overworlders Afflictions that affect the living only. * Bakemata * Changeling * Striges * Therianthropy Underworlders "The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" -Edgar Allan Poe affectionately refers to the different eye states as steaks (AA), babblers (BA), henchmen (AB), and puppets (BB).]] Undead. It's a general word used to describe risen dead; corporeal or otherwise. More specific terms would be litches and ghosts. Souls are the mystical essence of life, while spirits are the mystical essence of an individual. "Your eyes are the windows to the soul"; we take that phrase literally here. A colored iris means a present spirit, while a colored pupil means a present soul. As long as you have a soul, you're alive. As long as you have a spirit, you are yourself. Your spirit doesn't leave your body until your body has decomposed enough, while your soul immediately leaves once you go brain dead. Undead occur due to magickal diseases within the soil that target carrion. Because of this, certain locations are more likely to be infected than others. Undead's eyes glow with intense emotion, as glowing eyes are a sign of the astral plane. Litches Undead with physical bodies. * Aderyn-cryff * Dullahan * Ghouls * Mylings * Nuckelavee * Revenants * Karmatics ** Angels ** Cambions ** Demons ** Nephalem * Poltergeists * Vampires * Wendigoag * Zombies A litch will typically rise within a time frame of a few hours to several weeks after their death. Some litch diseases take longer than others to stop decomposition. Their bodies are also impaired in several ways, making them unable to breed, have a hindered neurological system (varying degrees of what pain, pleasure, or temperature they can feel), and unable to properly heal wounds. Each type of litch's respective disease is named after itself. The only exceptions to this are the collective disease of the angels/demons (Karmatic disease). Ghosts Undead without physical bodies. * Apparitions * Deities * Kodama * Noppera-bo * Phantoms * Poltergeists * Wraiths * Yurei A ghost will typically rise after their bodies have decomposed and occur because neither Venra nor her acolytes had collected the spirit. They only exist in a BA state, though individuals may behave like any eye state. There are two types of ghosts, transparent and opaque. The former aren't touchable and exist in the astral plane. We can only see and speak to them as they can to us here in the physical plane. The latter are touchable as they are fully in the physical plane, making them more dangerous. Deadman's Amnesia Deadman's Amnesia, shortened to DMA, is a type of amnesia that only occurs in undead, regardless of their corporeal type. Symptoms include: * Being unable to distinguish fantasy from reality. * Impulsive behavior. * Significant memory loss of specific times, people, and events. Most undead are able to at least remember the twenty-four hours before they died. * Out-of-body experiences, such as feeling as though you are watching a movie of yourself. * Anxiety. * Suicidal tendencies. * A sense of detachment from your emotions, or emotional numbness. * A lack of a sense of self-identity, feeling multiple identities at once. Vehicles Brands Individuals * Dextrous Solar 1985 - Owned by Xak Sanders * Saun Vandal 1980 - Owned by Antruich Nezif * Dendroid Ueno 2020 - Owned by Cathrin McÉnna